Tales of the Sea: Darkness Rising
by Winterbornbree
Summary: (Book 1) Unrelenting darkness... A foreboding prophecy... An ocean filled with blood... Seaflame bears the brunt of its wrath as he struggles to put an end to a strange evil threatening his clan. Rated T for battles and deaths.
1. Prologue

OceanClan

**_Leader:_** Reedstar - An old, gruff, tabby tom with green eyes.

**_Deputy:_** Willowfire - A pretty white she-cat with blue eyes.

**_Medicine Cat:_** Sandfur - A tan colored tom with a kind demeanor.  
(Apprentice: Moonpaw)

**_Warriors:_**

Seaflame - A young, fiery, ginger tom.  
(Apprentice: Mistypaw)

Frostfang - A fierce, dark-gray, she-cat with yellow eyes.  
(Apprentice: Foxpaw)

Hollywhisker - Black she-cat.

Longclaw - Silver tabby tom with glittering green eyes.

Ravenwing - A big, solid black tom with a white chest and paws. Senior warrior.  
(Apprentice: Darkpaw)

Dawnfrost - She-cat with long orange-red fur. Senior warrior.

Patchclaw - White tomcat with black splotches.  
(Apprentice: Saltpaw)

Thistlepelt - Fluffy ginger tabby tom.

Badgerstripe - Calico tom.

Snowfire - White tom with blue eyes. Senior warrior.

Mintleaf - Gray tabby she-cat.

Sagepelt - Tan and light brown she-cat. Senior warrior.

Rocky - Black tom with white tuft of fur on the chest. Former loner.

**_Apprentices:_ **

Mistypaw - Light gray she-cat.

Foxpaw - A she-cat with reddish colored fur and a white front paw.

Darkpaw - A gray tomcat with a darker colored tail.

Saltpaw - Pale ginger colored tom.

Moonpaw - Silver-gray she-cat. Medicine apprentice.

_**Queens:**_

Duskflower - A brown she-cat with a white underbelly and chest. _(Mother of Deerkit and Softkit.)_

Swiftfoot - A beautiful tortoiseshell. _(Mother of Blackkit and Sunkit.)_

Poppytail - A light gray tabby. _(Mother of Featherkit.)_

_**Elders:**_

Nightshadow - An old black tom with one blind eye.

Birchbark - A tom with a chestnut colored coat.

Fireblaze - She-cat with a flame colored pelt.

* * *

EarthClan

_**Leader:** _Duststar - A frail, dusky brown tom.

**_Deputy:_** Silverstorm - White she-cat with menacing yellow eyes.

**_Medicine Cat:_** Firefang - A tom with a slightly crooked fang.

_**Warriors:**_

Skyheart - Golden brown she-cat.

Meadowflight - Pale colored she-cat with brilliant green eyes. Senior warrior.

Lionfang - A golden tabby tom with long fangs.  
(Apprentice: Whitepaw)

Snowstorm - Long-haired white tom. Senior warrior.

Mapleleaf - Sleek golden-brown she-cat.  
(Apprentice: Willowpaw)

Owlflight - Tortoiseshell tom. Senior warrior.  
(Apprentice: Redpaw)

Eagleheart - Brown tabby tom with golden eyes.

Littlefang - White tom with brown splotches.

Nightfall - Dark gray tabby.

Brindlefur - Wiry brown she-cat with a white tip on her tail.

Stormcloud - Gray tabby tom with a slightly torn ear. Senior warrior.

Shadefur - Black tom with green eyes.

_**Apprentices:**_

Whitepaw - A white she-cat with a black patch over one eye.

Willowpaw - A white she-cat.

Redpaw - Reddish colored tom.

_**Queens:**_

Rosecloud - Black and white she-cat with ginger patches. _(Mother of Beetlekit)_

Ashfall - Pale gray tabby. (_Mother of Sharpkit and Riverkit)_

Cinderstep - Solid gray she-cat with green eyes. _(Mother of Smokekit)_

_**Elders:**_

Scorchtail - Tom with a ginger colored pelt.

Pebblefoot - Light gray - almost white - she-cat. Formerly a queen.

Otterclaw - Dark brown tom.

* * *

ForestClan

_**Leader: **_Pantherstar - Black she-cat with white paws.

**_Deputy:_** Leafstep - Ginger long-haired tom.

**_Medicine Cat:_** Hazelpelt - Tortoiseshell she-cat.  
(Apprentice: Fernpaw)

**_Warriors:_**

Icepelt - Gray tabby tom with a white chest.  
(Apprentice: Goldenpaw)

Sorrelfur - Light brown she-cat. Senior warrior.

Specklefur - A she-cat with a pale spotted coat.

Emberglow - Dark tabby tom with intense amber eyes.  
(Apprentice: Hawkpaw)

Oakshade - Big brown she-cat with faint stripes.

Bramblenose - Dark tom with a white tail tip. Senior warrior.  
(Apprentice: Rumblepaw)

Sootwhisker - Dark ginger tom. Senior warrior.

Whitewater - White she-cat.

Wolfclaw - Light gray tom with golden eyes.

Waterlily - White she-cat with light blue eyes.

**_Apprentices:_**

Goldenpaw - Light ginger she-cat.

Rumblepaw: Gray tom with darker paws.

Hawkpaw - Brown tom with dark spots.

Fernpaw - Light-gray she-cat with dark flecks. Medicine apprentice.

**_Queens:_**

Brightflower - White she-cat with black and ginger splotches. _(Mother of Brackenkit and Rowankit)_

Lightbreeze - Light gray she-cat. _(Mother of Gorsekit, Ashkit, and Volekit)_

**_Elders:_**

Spottedpelt - Small she-cat with a spotted coat.

Timberfall - Brown tom with a white muzzle.

* * *

CloudClan

**_Leader:_** Fallenstar - Copper brown tom with dark stripes.

**_Deputy:_** Hawkeye - Big gray tabby tom.

**_Medicine Cat:_** Stonescar - Gray tom with a prominent scar over his muzzle. A former warrior.

**_Warriors:_**

Lakesplash - Gray she-cat.

Leopardclaw - Golden colored she-cat with brown flecks and thick claws. Senior warrior.  
(Apprentice: Falconpaw)

Mossfur - Pale gray tom with darker ears.  
(Apprentice: Tigerpaw)

Marshpelt - Dark brown tom.

Snakestrike - Pale brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.  
(Apprentice: Tumblepaw)

Rainfeather - Dark gray she-cat. Senior warrior.  
(Apprentice: Bluepaw)

Grasspelt - Tortoiseshell she-cat.  
(Apprentice: Sorrelpaw)

Breezeflight - Black tom with a white chest.

Spiderweb - Black tom.

Graycloud - White and gray she-cat.

Rushingwind - Black cat with white paws, white chest, and a white muzzle. Senior warrior.

_**Apprentices:**_

Falconpaw - Light ginger and white tom.

Tigerpaw - Light brown tabby tom with dark stripes.

Tumblepaw - Large ginger tom with a white patch over an eye.

Bluepaw - Blue-gray she-cat.

Sorrelpaw - Light colored she-cat with green eyes.

_**Queens:**_

Tallflower - Black she-cat with splotches on her tail and face. _(Mother of Frogkit, Yellowkit, and Mudkit)_

Swiftbrook - Silver tabby with blue eyes. _(Mother of Brownkit and Mousekit)_

_**Elders:**_

Smalltail - Black tom with a small tail.

Silverrain - Light gray she-cat.

* * *

_Prologue_

The continuous sound of waves hissing softly on the shore filled the cool night.

A little ways off the beach was a cliff that opened to a forest and a hidden camp on the top. The stars coldly twinkled as a lithe shape walked towards a small den made of branches and leaves. The wind picked up, the trees rustling in an eerie melody. The moon lit up the land in a silver glow.

He nodded to the guards - two other cats - as he passed the entrance of camp.

"Sandfur, you wished to speak to me?" A tabby tom mewed softly.

He pushed his way into a dark den with a rich aroma. Herbs were kept in little holes and piles. He quickly avoided stepping on a smaller, sleeping cat. A medicine cat apprentice.

"Quite frankly, yes, Reedstar." Another lighter colored tom answered quietly, "I've received word from StarClan."

"Is it another prophecy?" Reedstar inquired tiredly.

Alarm glinted in the medicine cat's eyes, "Reedstar, this may be the most serious prophecy we had in a long time."

"How many warriors will lose their lives?" The tom asked gravely.

"Too many. Blood of noble warriors will water the ground; there will be hardships for us all."

"Just tell me already." Reedstar snapped bluntly.

_"Three darkness's will misbalance the forest's rest. _

_One will decide the fate of the clans._

_Unless three elements are gathered and united,_

_Blood will fill the land and sea."_

Reedstar stared with bewilderment at the healer, "what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Our ancestors never make it clear the first time." Sandfur replied, sounding half amused. "I still can't understand StarClan, even as a medicine cat."

"This is rather cryptic, Sandfur. I'll have to make a trip to the Mooncave myself to consult our ancestors. Who knows? Perhaps they'll be a little more clear to me."

"That is a long trip, Reedstar. I'm low on herbs and leaf-bare is upon us."

"You do not have to worry about me, old friend; all will be well." Reedstar's graying whiskers quivered.

"I can only hope, Reedstar. We're both too old to watch any more prophecies be fulfilled." The tom meowed tiredly.

The old leader soon bid his goodnight to the tom and exited the den. The chilly wind almost knocked Reedstar off his feet as he stepped out, but he quickly regained his footing. He entered his own den - a huge, hollowed out log lined with moss that was secluded from the rest of the camp.

_'StarClan help me; what am I going to do now? My clan suffered through enough prophecies already. Are you going to take even more warriors for your own?' _Reedstar looked up at the stars shining with the comforting glow of his warrior ancestors. He didn't feel any better.

He sighed and retired to his den for the night. Sandfur was right. He _was _getting too old for this.

* * *

_A/N:_

_Before any of you go on a tirade about how I apparently copied some names, allow me to tell you that any names of cats or clans found in here are purely coincidental. I can't tell you how frustrated I was when I saw that any names that I came up with, they were already taken.  
__And I haven't gotten very far with the series yet (though I have shamelessly spoiled myself on the third series before I even got the chance to read it!), so if you see any names that the Erins already took, then my apologies._

_But I'm not about to change the names; I like them too much._

_I'm not trying to come off as a brat or put people off from reviewing (by all means, go ahead! I love reviews! I don't even mind critiques; I won't bite), but this is just to deter any angry guest reviews from appearing in my inbox. ^^;_

_-Winterbornbree_

(Edited 12/16/2014: Removed some dialogue, updated the allegiances for new warriors, added a different ending, added/removed some words, and added some description. -W)


	2. Chapter 1

_Blood roared through his ears as he ran through a dark forest. The old gnarled trees seemed almost sinister-looking. The muddy ground tried to grasp at his paws and fur. _

_The place had no stars to guide him at all._

_He couldn't look back to see who was chasing him. He couldn't! All he could do was to run and hope his pursuers would give up. "Stop chasing me! Leave me alone!" He yowled into the foul air._

_He felt claws nick his tail and hot breath at his heels. Terror drove him forward madly. The mist threatened to blind him. _

_"There is no where you can run, little warrior. We'll always find you... You'll not escape us...__"_

_"Seaflame! Seaflame, wake up!"_

_The forest melted into darkness._

* * *

"Seaflame! Seaflame, wake up!"

Seaflame grumbled quietly and put one paw over his nose, screwing his eyes shut and trying to ignore the persistent mews. A paw prodded him in his side. He finally opened an eye.

A gray face was all he saw.

Startled, he threw his head back and blinked. A gray she-cat stood over his nest. It was difficult to see her even with the predawn light.

"Can't a cat get any sleep around here?" She hissed softly, "your twisting and groaning are loud enough to wake the entire camp! I'm sure the even the dead are walking around here somewhere."

Seaflame flattened his ears in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Frostfang, I didn't mean to wake you. I-it was another dream."

Her eyes softened for an instant before fading away just as fast. "Well, there's no good trying to go back to sleep now. We might as well go to Willowfire and ask to be put on the dawn patrol."

"'We?'" Seaflame yawned.

"Yes. We." She glared at him before pulling herself out of the den.

The other warriors snored softly and shifted every once in a while. Seaflame huffed and grumbled before following the she-cat.

The camp was rather quiet, even though some warriors - most likely the dawn patrol - were already up. Reedstar sat talking to Sandfur, the medicine cat, near the latter's den.

He spotted Frostfang in the clearing talking to another she-cat.

It was Willowfire, the OceanClan deputy. Her white fur was long and shiny with health, but underneath the pelt were rock-hard muscles; she drove off many a cat in surprise. She wasn't very friendly in Seaflame's opinion, but she wasn't aggressive or antagonistic either. More detached and commanding.

Frostfang saw him and trotted over. "The patrol is about to leave. Did you want to take your apprentice before we go?" She asked.

Seaflame glanced towards the apprentices den. The scent in there was still heavy with warmth. Seaflame didn't feel like waking Mistypaw. "I'll let her sleep a little longer; she worked hard yesterday."

Frostfang nodded and turned towards the entrance where two more cats were waiting for them. A quiet black warrior named Ravenwing stood with Mintleaf, another gray she-cat. Seaflame mewed in greeting and received the same in return.

Once Ravenwing, who was the patrol leader, gave the signal the warriors sprinted out of the camp and into the darkness of the trees. He ran side-by-side with Frostfang until they slowed down after a few minutes.

Seaflame breathed in the cool forest air and felt the dew soak on his paws. By this time, the sky turned a brilliant red and pink. The sun peeked over the horizon.

"We're to renew the border." Ravenwing addressed the three cats. They broke apart smelling for any enemy scents and renewing the border marks on the trees and bushes that separated their territory and that of their neighbor, ForestClan.

The dream hung over Seaflame's mind like a fog. They've been depriving him of decent sleep for some time as if it was a warning that had to be repeated over and over again. From the stories he heard as a kit, dreams like this usually signaled an upcoming dark hour for the forest.

He parted his jaws slightly and let the scents of the woods permeate in his mouth.

The fresh scent of enemy warriors immediately struck him. Seaflame raised his hackles slightly before smoothing them. The scent wasn't as fresh as he thought: it was at least a few minutes - more than likely a border patrol went by.

The small group left the area and continued to trek along the border, renewing scents as they went along. When they came back, the warriors and apprentices were already up and working on various chores.

Seaflame took in the scene and looked for his apprentice.

Mistypaw was helping Dawnfrost - a ginger she-cat - and Foxpaw - a reddish apprentice - weave leaves and bits of seaweed into some holes in the nursery wall. One of the queens complained that cold air was seeping through the nursery and making the kits sick.

He padded towards the nursery. "Mistypaw," his apprentice looked up, "when you're finished, we'll go down to the beach to train."

Mistypaw nodded quickly, "alright, Seaflame. I'll be done soon."

To get to the beach, the warriors had to carefully scale a narrow path on the cliff side. Several unlucky warriors and apprentices - even some kits - had fallen to their deaths from loose stones when they were too high to land safely. But with some caution, the Clan was able to go up and down the path with relative ease and use it as a training ground.

The loose sand on the shore could slow the apprentices down and tire them out faster. But as training went on, they learned to maneuver in the sand, making them faster and stronger. OceanClan cats had a reputation for their strength.

"Go ahead. Foxpaw and I will finish the wall." Dawnfrost meowed. Seaflame blinked gratefully at his mother. Mistypaw scampered away from the wall while Foxpaw gave her the evil eye.

Seaflame and Mistypaw headed towards the cliff path. Once they climbed down and arrived to the beach below, the ginger tom turned towards his apprentice. "Alright, I want you to practice dodging and counterattacking. Remember, I expect you to dodge my moves swiftly." He meowed.

She nodded wordlessly and crouched, tensing her muscles. She had only been an apprentice for three moons, but she was already fairly competent on the sand, Seaflame noted with some pride. With a low growl (merely to add emphasis) Seaflame sprang forward, pelt fluffed out, intending to tackle her to the ground.

She nimbly hopped to her right before striking quickly. Her blow caught Seaflame on the cheek. The tom reeled slightly in surprise before twisting towards the gray apprentice. He charged at her, successfully knocking her over in the sand and placing a firm paw on her shoulder. He loomed over Mistypaw, who was strangely limp.

Seaflame sniffed her uncertainly. 'Was I too rough?' His worry for the young cat speared through his chest. Mistypaw was his first apprentice - the last thing he wanted to do was actually hurt her.

Suddenly, she struck, taking Seaflame by surprise, and unbalanced him. He felt fangs bury themselves in his thick neck fur and he instantly knew she had taken him down. He tapped his tail against her body and she released him promptly.

He sat up and gave his chest several rough licks while he waited for Mistypaw to recover her breath. When she had finally calmed, he mewed, "that was good, you actually took me by surprise there. I can't believe I fell for the oldest trick in history."

Mistypaw puffed out her chest fur with pride. "I was good, wasn't I?"

"Yes, that was good. But with an attitude like that you'd be easy to take down." Seaflame pointed out.

She seemed to deflate for a moment before perking up. "Well, I won't let that happen!"

"See that you don't." Seaflame crouched, "again!"

* * *

The pair - joined by Ravenwing and his apprentice, Darkpaw - trained until sunhigh, when it got rather warm.

"We're about to go hunting. Care to join us?" Seaflame asked the black tom, ignoring the glare Mistypaw sent him. He knew she didn't like the gray apprentice, but she needed to learn how to work with everyone in her clan whether she liked them or not.

Ravenwing appeared thoughtful, "we would, but Darkpaw has some extra chores to finish. He's in a bit of trouble. We'll have to take your offer some other time." The senior warrior flicked his tail at Darkpaw who flinched in response.

Seaflame and Mistypaw climbed back to the camp. Seaflame glanced at the dwindling fresh-kill pile and made a mental note to join a hunting patrol. They were about to exit the camp when a yowl sounded from the clearing.

_"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join in the clearing for a clan meeting!"_

"What's this all about?" Mistypaw asked, craning her neck behind her.

"We're about to find out." Seaflame answered.

Most of the warriors gathered in the clearing. The three elders padded their way out of their den. The queens watched from the nursery, listening to the meeting and trying to keep their kits quiet.

"Is it an apprentice ceremony?" Mistypaw asked, once they sat. Her eyes gleamed with excitement about possible new denmates.

A black she-cat named, Hollywhisker, answered, "no. The kits are still a moon or two too young. This is something different."

Mistypaw nodded. Reedstar walked into the center, with Willowfire sitting a little away from him. Sandfur also sat near to the tom. Reedstar raised his voice to make the announcement. "My warriors, as you know, I am about to make the journey to the Mooncave and-"

A chorus of startled mews and yowls drowned the rest of his words.

"That's two days trip!" One warrior yowled.

"ForestClan has made it clear they are going to take part of our territory. We'll need you!" An elderly she-cat meowed worriedly.

"And it's dangerous! There's a reason we don't take apprentices until they become warriors! And you're on your last few lives!"

"Silence yourselves!" Willowfire hissed, "how dare you interrupt Reedstar?" The noise stopped and dead silence settled over the camp.

"I assure you I'll be fine. Willowfire will see that no warrior - whether it be ForestClan, EarthClan, or CloudClan - will step foot in our territory without a fight." Reedstar said, reassuring his clanmate's fears. "I must speak with StarClan. If I don't return within seven sunrises, Willowfire will be the new Clan leader."

The deputy looked at Reedstar in surprise, as did the rest of the Clan. Seaflame dug his claws in the earth with nervousness. The possibility of Reedstar dying? It seemed impossible, Reedstar wasn't one to give in to serious wounds or sickness. He was tough for his age.

"You all may return to your duties." Reedstar finished.

One by one, the cats reluctantly returned to what they were doing before. Seaflame stood and stretched. "Mistypaw - change of plans - you can go eat at the fresh-kill pile. I'll take you hunting later."

"Okay..." She sounded mildly disappointed as she turned and approached the pile, picking out a scrawny mouse. She carried it over to the apprentice den to eat with her fellow denmates.

Seaflame looked around the clearing. Reedstar disappeared into the medicine den, presumably eating the traveling herbs to keep him strong for the first part of the journey.

"...I don't like this. Not one little bit..."

Seaflame swiveled his ears towards the sound. It came from near the fresh-kill pile.

"I agree with you, Fireblaze. There's this feeling in my gut that tells me something's about to go wrong." A gravely voice replied.

"Great StarClan! Will you two stop worrying and moaning? Makes me feel my age even more!" Another voice snapped irritably.

"As if you have nothing to say on the matter, Birchbark." Fireblaze mewed drily.

"I don't!" Birchbark hissed.

Seaflame stopped listening to their squabble. Elders, he supposed, while good for their wisdom, weren't very good at being diplomatic. They were simply too cranky to care. He broke into a purr of amusement.

He reached the medicine cat den and sat, waiting for Reedstar to come out. Eventually, the leader did and was surprised to see the warrior. "Hello, Seaflame," the tom grunted once he pulled himself out of the den. "What can I do for you?"

The ginger warrior decided to be blunt. "I'm a bit worried, Reedstar."

"Oh?" Reedstar tilted his head slightly, "and why is that?"

"I just don't like the sound of this. We have all these problems with the other clans and then we're facing the possibility of going without a leader."

"I'm sure Willowfire would make an excellent leader if StarClan decides to take me." Reedstar's whiskers quivered, "I know these events are worrisome, but I want you to know that everything will be well. Don't pay Fear any mind."

Reedstar flicked his tail at Seaflame's shoulder in a rare gesture of reassurance. He stood up and passed by without saying another word. Seaflame stayed where he was.

The more he thought about it, the colder the chill the ran down his spine. Something was about to go wrong. His breath hitched.

Was Willowfire going to become Willowstar after all?

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Yes, I'm not very good at training scenes or battles. If you have any tips for me, I'd love to hear them._

_-Winterbornbree_


	3. Chapter 2

_"That's the one?"_

_"Yes. What do you think?"_

_"He looks like a decent cat for his clan, but I don't see anything special about him. He's just a young warrior that hurls himself in battle to gain new scars."_

_"Looks aren't everything, you mousebrain! Hasn't your time spent leading taught you nothing?"_

_"...Watch how you speak. I am a clan leader."_

_"You _**were** _a clan leader just I _**was** _a medicine cat. Those positions barely mean anything here."_

_"What are you supposing we do then? The prophecy states that the first darkness would come out of the same clan as the warrior."_

_"I will walk in his dreams tonight, but now is not the time for him to know the identity of his enemy yet."_

_"_Not yet! _What do you mean not yet? Isn't this the time for meaningless riddles to die and start being straightforward as a respected clan?_"

_"Hush! The enemy will rise soon. I must go at once."_

* * *

Seaflame glanced up with surprise as the clan's deputy padded toward him. He briefly wondered what he did to warrant her attention as he sat up with she-cat coming closer. "Morning, Willowfire. How goes the clan leading business?"

"Fine, thank you," she clipped in reply. "Seaflame, I want you part of my patrol to ForestClan."

Seaflame expectantly paused and awkwardly realized that Willowfire wasn't going to volunteer anymore information. "Anything else?" He asked.

"That's all. We'll go at sunhigh." She finished and left without another word.

"Isn't she as sweet as a rose?" He muttered as he returned to tearing up his mouse.

Reedstar had been gone for two days - enough to make it to the cave without much delay. Willowfire was settling into the role of leader and busying herself with the duties that came with it. She was reliable, Seaflame admitted.

"Are you going on a patrol, Seaflame?" A squeak of a kit reached his ears. He glanced behind him. Three kits - two she-kits and a tom - stood near his shoulder staring at him with awe and envy. He chuckled.

"Hello Blackkit, Sunkit, and Deerkit." Seaflame greeted, poking each kit playfully with his tail. "What can I do for you?"

The kits squealed as Seaflame did so and tried to catch his tail, one of them managed to claw it. "Ow! Be careful, your claws are already pretty sharp! Use it on prey and not your clanmates, alright?"

The offending kit looked ashamed, making Seaflame feel slightly bad. "We're going out on clan business; I have to help escort Willowfire." He explained.

"Wow! Can we come?" Blackkit asked.

"It sounds exciting!" Sunkit added, twirling around in her excitement.

"Only when you're apprentices. Sorry."

"But we're _almost_ apprentices!" Deerkit mewed quickly.

"_Almost _is a key word," Seaflame replied, "you'll just have to wait another moon like all kits." He finished sympathetically.

Their happiness evaporated, leaving a silence that was uncharacteristic of them. Seaflame lashed his tail uncertainly for a moment. Luckily he was saved by the call of an exasperated queen.

"And what do you think you three are doing? You know better than to pester the warriors. Come along - Featherkit and Softkit are getting lonely."

The kits said goodbye before scampering off towards the nursery with their short tails high. The queen turned towards Seaflame, "they weren't bothering you, were they?" She asked.

He shook his head. "They were just fine, Duskmoon. No harm done." He mewed.

"I hope Reedstar can apprentice them soon. They are getting too big for the nursery, but won't stop butting into affairs that doesn't concern them."

"Kits will be kits." His tail twitched in amusement. "The time will come for them, don't worry."

"Seaflame! Who retired you to the elder's den? You should be preparing for the patrol not gossiping!"

* * *

Seaflame casually tore the grass with his claws as they waited on the border of ForestClan. The trees towered high above them and provided shade. The tempting scent of prey wafted towards the cats from their side of the brush.

The "patrol" had consisted of Willowfire, himself, and Mintleaf. "Why does Pantherstar take forever to send patrols? Their scent is stale." Seaflame pointed out.

"Be patient, they will come." Willowfire replied.

The sun climbed higher and there were still no sign of an active patrol. Seaflame huffed with annoyance as he paced, his stomach growling fiercely. Mintleaf seemed equally agitated and even Willowfire was getting irritated.

"Where in StarClan's name is a patrol when you need one?" Seaflame muttered under his breath.

At last, Mintleaf picked up a scent. "It's faint, but a patrol is on its way."

Seaflame scented suspicion and aggression rolling off the ForestClan patrol in waves. "Be on your guard, the patrol isn't in a welcoming mood." Both she-cats nodded.

Soon enough, the warriors felt the pounding pawsteps of an oncoming patrol. Two warriors and an apprentice sprinted into view, their pelts bristling. Willowfire stood up, "greetings, I've come to speak with Pantherstar."

A beat of silence passed. "Can you escort us?" She asked.

"Why should we? What if she doesn't want to speak with the likes of you?" A gray warrior - Icepelt (Seaflame remembered) asked sharply.

"That's for her to decide." Willowfire replied coldly.

The rest of the patrol unsheathed their claws while glaring at the OceanClan warriors. Seaflame tensed his muscles. Why were they being so hostile? Surely Pantherstar wouldn't be so unreasonable?

"Where is Reedstar? Are you representing him?" A brown tabby she-cat inquired softly.

Seaflame blinked and Mintleaf pricked her ears; that was an odd request. Willowfire's eyes narrowed. "Yes, I come on behalf of Reedstar and OceanClan."

"Why couldn't Reedstar come himself?" Icepelt sneered, "is he too feeble to leave the elder's den?"

"That's enough out of you!" Mintleaf snapped, "it's none of your business."

Seaflame tapped his tail over her flank in a subtle attempt to calm her down. Though he struggled to keep his own fur smooth. "We just want to talk to Pantherstar. It shouldn't be very long." Seaflame gritted.

"Fine. We'll escort you to our camp, but you had better not try anything." Icepelt growled. His tail flicked and the warrior and apprentice took up positions alongside them with Icepelt at the head.

They weaved through unfamiliar bracken and trees. The trails were heavy with ForestClan's scent - Seaflame guessed they were crossing their hunting grounds. Eventually, the group came up to a wall of bracken. "Oakshade, go inside and tell Pantherstar about this. You know she won't take kindly to uninvited guests." Icepelt whispered to the she-cat.

She nodded and ran into the bracken, leaving the two patrols alone with each other. Willowfire refused to look at the remaining warriors; she sat as easily as if she was getting ready to eat. Mintleaf and Seaflame followed her lead uneasily. It was no secret that waiting for permission to enter the camp was, to Seaflame, waiting for a trap to be sprung.

The tense silence was broken by rustling. Oakshade peered out from under the brush, "Pantherstar is waiting for them." She reported.

Icepelt grunted and stepped aside to let the other warriors through. He and his apprentice took to the back of them. Willowfire started sliding through, her white fur catching some thorns and leaves.

Seaflame gave a tiny shiver at the thought of the bracken tearing up his orange coat, but climbed after her regardless. The stench of ForestClan grew stronger and he curled his lips slightly. He concentrated on the tip of Willowfire's tail until they came into a clearing.

Pantherstar met them with cool eyes watching their every move. "Greetings, Willowfire. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" She spoke politely, tilting her head slightly.

Seaflame found that her soft voice was almost enough to put him at ease. _Almost. _He then remembered where he was and stiffened his posture.

Willowfire wasted no time cutting to the chase, "Pantherstar, I ask that we may talk in private."

The black she-cat's eye flashed for a brief moment with interest, "very well. Let us go to my den."

Her deputy moved to accompany them, but abandoned any concept of following when Pantherstar shot him a sharp glance. "See to it that Willowfire's warriors are comfortable."

Of course, their concept of comfortable probably meant 'don't lay a claw on them yet.' Willowfire turned around, "I will be back in a moment." They both nodded in acknowledgement.

* * *

Pantherstar's den was sheltered among rocks and brush. A nest lay at the back of the rather small space, but Pantherstar sat down in front of it. "What was so important that you, a deputy, had to see me about? Is Reedstar not well?"

"Reedstar has left us for a little bit. But that's not important." Willowfire started, "we've scented your warriors crossing our borders and marking them as their own. I want to know why."

The leader stared at her for a moment, doing nothing but taking the deputy in. "Have you ever considered that leafbare is approaching?"

"I am well aware of that." Willowfire narrowed her eyes, "what does that have to do with anything?"

"I have the biggest clan in the forest. I must find a way to feed all of them somehow."

Willowfire stood up, pelt bristling and tail stiff. "And your solution is to take our territory? Are you asking to be attacked? What you're doing is against the Code! That's _our_ territory! I don't recall letting you have it."

Pantherstar licked her chest, unconcerned at the scene. "I'm the one with the bigger clan. Perhaps we'll attack you instead."

"You're greedy for more territory; we can't afford to expand! We have the ocean to our backs, and three clans surrounds us!" Willowfire slid her claws out in her fury. Pantherstar took note of that and stood up herself.

"Then I suppose you could find more territory elsewhere." She breezily replied.

Willowfire looked at her in disbelief. Get kicked out of the forest? Unthinkable. "There were always _four_ clans in _this_ forest," she growled. "I don't know what's gotten into you as of late, but I warn you: if I hear that any more of your warriors step foot over the boundary; there _will_ be war. I am dead serious."

"Is that a threat?" Pantherstar slid out her own claws.

"Obviously." Willowfire answered, pelt suddenly smoothing. "If you don't mind, I will take my leave."

"I will send an escort."

"No need. We'll see ourselves out."

She padded out of the den towards her two uncomfortable looking warriors. Mintleaf pricked her ears in question and Seaflame warily waved his tail. Willowfire shook her head almost imperceptibly. _Wait_.

Seaflame looked ready to spring on anything that got too close for his liking. He was nervous, she realized, and she didn't blame him. All she wanted to do was to return to camp and call it a day despite it being late afternoon.

"We're leaving," she mewed briskly, not bothering with farewells.

They both anxiously sprang to their feet. They walked towards the entrance and pulled themselves through the barrier, with Seaflame shaking his coat to rid himself of the leaves and a few dislodged thorns. She noticed the same warriors who brought them there began to trail them at a distance. Probably to make sure they actually left.

Willowfire followed the trail through the territory, familiar with it after accompanying Reedstar several times.

Willowfire missed that grumpy tom. She didn't want to take the mantle of leader just yet - there were so much to learn and do before becoming leader! She noted with a pang that she wouldn't have a mate or kits.

"_...fire?_ Willowfire!" Seaflame's voice pulled her out of her jumbled thoughts. She immediately calmed down and swiveled her head towards the warrior, who looked uncomfortable after catching her attention. Was she_ that_ intimidating?

"You-you were about to trip over that den." He stuttered awkwardly.

Willowfire looked down and saw that Seaflame was right, she would have tripped and potentially twist her front leg. "Thank you. I wasn't paying attention to where I was putting my own paws." She murmured.

"Are you alright?" Mintleaf asked, her eyes shone with concern, "you haven't been, well, yourself ever since we left. What did Pantherstar say?"

"I'll tell all of you the story when we get back. I can say that we need to be on our guard the entire time; we need to patrol the ForestClan border more often now."

"We understand." Seaflame grunted. He looked at her pointedly, this wasn't just about Pantherstar. It was something else.

Something about their presence strangely reassured her as she led them home.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_I feel this was slightly shorter than I wanted, but I guess it'll do. Don't worry; the main action will begin very soon. I can't wait 'till I get this story into gear!_

_...I'm also doing a poll for a plot point in the story since I can't seem to make up my darn mind. It might be spoiler-y, but I don't think any of us secretly minds. ;)  
Please go vote! You have the power to help me take a turn in a certain direction, all you have to do is give my profile a visit, vote in the poll, and go about your business. Easy as that!_

_You guys can also guess which clan resonates with clan _(for example, OceanClan = WindClan [NOT! Just for the purpose of showing you what I mean.])

_If you see any mistakes, just let me know in the reviews and I'll try to fix it._

**_Fun Facts:_**

_Seaflame was originally Seaspray, and I was going to make him more aggressive, but I took that name to one of the forums on here and an admin suggested Seaflame instead. So I loved the name and I gave our hero a slightly new personality _(though I'm going to try not venture into him acting like young Fireheart, so...)_, and thus, Seaflame was born!_

_Stormcloud in the allegiances was originally a name I came up with since I posted this story in May while the Erins published their book around August or something _(I could be wrong, feel free to tell me)_.  
So I didn't steal a name, the Erins and I just think alike. :D _(I wish. *grumbles*)

-Winterbornbree


	4. Chapter 3

"Snowfire, I'd like you to gather the senior warriors for a meeting," Willowfire ordered.

A white tom nodded before turning tail and yowling for the older warriors. The deputy turned towards Seaflame who was standing uncertainly, "don't worry; I'll address the clan after speaking with them."

Seaflame nodded in affirmation and trotted off.

His whiskers twitched as he recalled Willowfire's strange look in her eyes. _'There's something wrong with her. This can't be about Pantherstar - Willowfire isn't easily intimidated... I wonder if this is about taking on leadership of our clan. Perhaps I can ask her later...'_

Seaflame found a deserted spot on the edge of camp and began to groom his ruffled fur. The meeting with ForestClan had disturbed him greatly; he flexed his claws as if anticipating an enemy to appear out of nowhere.

_'StarClan help us...'_

* * *

_"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join in the clearing for a clan meeting!"_

Willowfire's call rang through the camp clearly and confidently; it was the tone of a cat who was used to being obeyed. Warriors, apprentices, elders, and a queen or two crowded into the clearing and sat in a rough, crescent-like shape. Sandfur sat in his usual place, but Willowfire was in the spot of a leader directly in front of the group.

"I have spoken with the senior warriors," she nodded to the group of grave looking cats, "concerning what happened today." Everyone listened attentively to her words.

"Pantherstar has made it clear that she no longer respects the boundaries between OceanClan and ForestClan." Willowfire stated.

Low growls erupted from the warriors - particularly the young ones. Seaflame shifted his position beside Frostfang uneasily and breathed out heavily. The she-cat gave him a concerned glance. "Are you alright? You've been acting strange ever since you've got back," she whispered.

"I'll tell you about it later." Seaflame promised. He went back to listening to Willowfire's report.

"I warned Pantherstar that if she invaded our territory, we will strike in retaliation." Willowfire drew a breath. "From now on, I want the patrols and training to be doubled; we need everyone to be at their prime. If all goes well, I will apprentice the oldest kits as additions to our strength."

"What about the Gathering?" Seaflame was surprised that it was him asking.

Willowfire stared directly at him for a long moment. "We will go to the Gathering. I will find out if the other leaders had anything to do with this." She turned her gaze back to the whole group. "You may go back to your business."

Seaflame rose to leave but Willowfire stopped him, "Seaflame."

Seaflame stood to attention, "yes?"

"Come with me, I just want to talk with you." Without waiting for a reply, Willowfire followed a small trail towards Reedstar's den. Seaflame ignored Frostfang's suspicious look and bounded after the deputy.

"What is it?" Seaflame asked once they settled down comfortably in front of Reedstar's den. The bustle of clan life was muted. There were only the gentle rustle of trees and the fading sky.

Willowfire seemed unsure how to start, but Seaflame didn't push her to answer. She was grateful for that. "I am not truly sure we'll be able to survive much longer with ForestClan encroaching our territory."

"But we're strong enough to deal with a few border skirmishes." Seaflame ventured.

Willowfire shook her head, "it's not that simple. Pantherstar wouldn't care if we were driven out. She'd sacrifice a few of her warriors if that's what it takes to exterminate us. If we don't do something we'll end up like that doomed clan, SkyClan."

"Willowfire, our situation won't be like SkyClan. StarClan wouldn't stand for it."

"It won't be just ForestClan, I'm sure CloudClan would love to turn us out of our home as well." She started to growl quietly, "it's not fair. Why aren't we allowed to have a few seasons of peace?"

Seaflame had to strain his ears to catch her words. He briefly wondered if it was wise to answer her before going forward, "I would think a completely peaceful life would be soft. Conflict _is_ in our blood after all... however, I wouldn't mind some peace myself."

Willowfire blinked before answering, "that is true. But I must ask you something."

"Yes?" He prompted.

"When the time comes, can I count on you to fight until your last breath? Are you ready to die in a war that could have been avoided?" She stared deeply into Seaflame.

"I..." How should he answer? What was that she-cat getting at? "I swore when I became a warrior that I would give my life to defend my clan and its interests. I don't intend on going back on my word now."

Willowfire nodded slowly, contemplating his statement. "Very well. Thank you for indulging me in this conversation," she rose to leave, "I think it's time we got back, I think you have an apprentice to train."

"Willowfire, if Reedstar doesn't come back, should I go look for him?" Seaflame asked, watching the she-cat closely.

The deputy had her back to him so Seaflame couldn't tell her reaction. "I will do as he says and become leader. We will deal with whatever comes our way."

* * *

That night was the Gathering.

The place was at the edge of the forest in a small clearing with the full moon overlooking the different clans mingling together. Friendly mews were exchanged; boastful stories from warriors and apprentices alike mixed with conversations between medicine cats and elders' gossiping. It felt like a StarClan meeting, if only for several moments.

Seaflame noted that OceanClan were the last ones to arrive. He felt the burning gazes from nearly every cat there as he and his fellow warriors entered the clearing. Mistypaw bounced around with nervous energy - it was her second Gathering.

"Calm down, would you?" Seaflame hissed, _almost_ tempted to bat her ear.

"Sorry," Mistypaw apologized meekly and made a conscious effort to walk quietly.

"Willowfire will dismiss us in a moment, just you wait." Seaflame reassured lowly.

Mistypaw, though quieter, put a spring back in her step. As he said, Willowfire allowed the group to disperse with a flick of her tail. She went straight to the leaders, presumably to explain Reedstar's absence.

Mistypaw scampered off to join the group of apprentices from different clans. Frostfang, having sent her apprentice off as well, padded to his side. "Are you okay?" She asked with concern.

"I'm fine." Seaflame replied quietly.

"You don't seem _fine_." She retorted.

"Frostfang, I've said that I'll tell you everything when we get back. Can you just lay off already?" Seaflame snapped before flinching. Frostfang's eyes registered hurt before hardening immediately.

"Fine then." She coldly dismissed him and walked off towards a CloudClan she-cat.

Seaflame tail drooped as he realized what he'd done. It wasn't her fault for being concerned; he supposed he _was_ being weird.

A leader's call broke him out of his thoughts and he wearily trudged towards the growing group of cats. There were a pile of rocks over a huge log; moonlight spilled upon the leaders on the rocks, darkening them and leaving only a faint outline of their bodies and glowing eyes.

It took several moments for the cats to quiet down and return to their respective clan groups. The three remaining deputies (as Willowfire was acting as leader) sat at the base of the pile. Seaflame could sense tension in the OceanClan warriors. He guessed the others could as well considering they were receiving mixed glances of concern and suspicion from the other clans.

Duststar and Fallingstar stepped up to report the general status of their clans; nothing very new was going on - new kits, new apprentices, new warriors - that kind of business. He noticed Willowfire letting Pantherstar go next; not out of respect for her title, he mused, but because Willowfire wanted her words to have the most impact since she would be last. It wouldn't give Pantherstar much chance to defend herself when her turn was over.

That was wise.

"We have scented some strange cats among our borders lately," Willowfire began, sneaking a glance at Pantherstar who gave away nothing in return. "With all due respect - as I am only deputy - I'd like to remind all of you that OceanClan is not a force to be reckoned with. We will _not_ take intrusion from anyone. We are boxed in by the sea and cannot afford to expand our territory further."

Seaflame swiveled his ears towards the ForestClan cats, taking note of the very low growls some of them were producing. The other two leaders of the remaining clans looked vaguely surprised.

"You've had intruders on your border?" Duststar inquired.

"CloudClan is _not_ to blame for this, Deputy Willowfire." Fallenstar growled.

"Hear me out, I only wish to inform you all of potential intruders you could be facing." Willowfire said calmly.

Duststar turned towards Pantherstar, finally noticing her silence. "Pantherstar, have you nothing to say of this situation?" A glint of suspicion in his eye.

"I've heard everything I needed to: I will keep this information in mind." She replied and leapt off the boulder they were sitting on, unofficially marking the end of the Gathering. Her group of warriors quickly left, and the rest of the Gathering was rendered awkward.

"Well that was rude." Mistypaw muttered. She had joined his side only moments before. Seaflame only twitched his tail in amusement before looking around for Willowfire.

She was speaking with Duststar. The old tom was quiet, tail twitching in thought. Seaflame saw the EarthClan deputy staring after the two - something glinted in her eye for a split second.

"You don't like Silverstorm?" Mistypaw asked, following his line of sight.

Seaflame shrugged (as best a cat could anyway) and looked away. This wasn't the proper place, time,_ or_ cat for this conversation anyway. "She's a deputy of a rival clan. Am I supposed to like her?"

"I guess not." Mistypaw answered.

"We need to get going; it'll be late soon." Seaflame got to his feet, Mistypaw following suit. They went over to their own group of cats and dutifully resigned themselves to wait for Willowfire.

She seemed to sense that she was the only one being waited upon and politely bid her farewell to the rival leader. She then took the lead and the group silently followed her into the forest.

* * *

When they returned, many of the warriors and elders left behind were either waiting in the clearing or in the opening of their dens. They were anxious for the news.

Willowfire sat in the clearing as the clan gathered around her. She raised her head and fought to hide her weariness. "Nothing major happened tonight. I just informed the other clans to be on their guard, their leaders don't seemed to be involved with ForestClan - at least not that I can tell."

"What about Pantherstar? What did she say?" A warrior asked.

Willowfire gazed steadily at him. "Nothing. She wasn't about to incriminate herself. None of us were interested in creating conflict tonight." She answered.

She took a breath. "I promise I won't let ForestClan take our home - not as long as I live. Reedstar made me the deputy, I will _not_ fail him or the clan." Her blue eyes coldly glinted.

The clearing was silent. Willowfire glanced up at the sky. Thick clouds were beginning to float into sight. It was going to rain soon, she could feel it.

"You may go back to your dens. Sagepelt, Rocky, I'm assigning you two guarding duty for tonight. The moment you scent anything suspicious, come to me right away." The two cats nodded and padded towards the entrance while the rest of the clan dispersed.

Seaflame remained where he was, shivering intensely. He didn't know what this strange feeling was. Perhaps fear? Whatever it was, Seaflame felt sick.

He hated feeling weak. Control was a feeling that he longed for; the warrior life was proving itself dangerous. He'd just have to trust StarClan to guide them through this uncertain period...

Seaflame stared at the forest beyond the camp. The trees reminded him of his dream and how something chased him relentlessly like prey. Was this what his dreams were warning him about? ForestClan?

Disturbed, he got off his haunches and walked towards the medicine den. "Sandfur?" He called, "are you in there?"

"You don't have to stand out there. Come in." The medicine cat mewed.

Seaflame moved in, avoiding a few branches sticking out. The first thing he saw was a small silver pelt standing in his way. "Hello, Moonpaw. We don't talk as often as we should."

His younger sister blinked. "Hi, Seaflame! Sorry, I've been really busy learning everything. I don't know how I'm going to take over as medicine cat one day."

Sandfur suddenly appeared, "are you wishing my death, Moonpaw? Wouldn't be the first time..."

Moonpaw looked horrified. "No! That's not it at all! I told you this the last few times. You're welcome to live forever actually..."

"What? So you can get lazy and slack off? That you can still have 'paw' in your name while your peers ridicule you?" Sandfur asked dryly.

Moonpaw flattened her ears in frustration. Seaflame purred in amusement, "you just can't win, can you? My poor sister..."

Sandfur then spoke in a more serious tone, "Seaflame, what can I do for you? Did you twist your leg on the way back?"

"No, but... well, can I speak to you in - uh - private?" Seaflame asked rather uncomfortably.

Sandfur nodded. He turned to Moonpaw, "can you make sure the elders are alright? Check Nightshadow, he was complaining about stiff joints."

Moonpaw nodded. "It's the comfrey, right?" She asked.

"Yes. It's good that you're learning." Sandfur replied.

Once Moonpaw took the root and scampered out, both toms sat down. "What has been bothering you, Seaflame?" He asked kindly.

"Everything really." Seaflame answered.

"That's very helpful and all, but I need something more specific." Sandfur mewed sarcastically.

_'I walked right into that one,'_ Seaflame thought. He focused in putting his thoughts in order.

"I've been having these dreams lately..."

* * *

_And that's all, folks!_

_It took me forever and writing this was a grand pain in the neck, but I'm finally finished with it!_

_I'm not too happy with this chapter, so I'll probably come back and re-edit at some point. Several times._

_I also need to figure out just where this story is going. I made the mistake of not writing down my notes when I first started creating this story, so I guess I'll have to start brainstorming and making new notes. That doesn't mean I'm completely clueless however. I do have some plot points whirling around in the mess that is my mind._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. I'll try to crank out another chapter, but who knows when that'll be._

_-Winterbornbree_


End file.
